


A Job Well Done

by jimikat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Businessman Caustic, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Personal Assistant Mirage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimikat/pseuds/jimikat
Summary: Elliott’s new job as Mr. Nox’s personal assistant isn’t going great. But it’s going to get worse if he messes up the plans for the company’s big holiday party.Fortunately, Mr. Nox is more than willing to help Elliott succeed at his job. Once he’s been thoroughly punished, that is.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hey? Hey! Hi there! Did you read the tags? If not, then you should! If you did and you still wanna read this, then cool, enjoy. :)

The caterer wasn’t coming.

Elliott stared at the phone, still displaying the disconnected call, disbelief freezing him in place. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. He knew he was barely hanging onto this position in the first place; three months in and he’d already messed up a handful of ways. This was supposed to be the moment he proved himself. He assured the Office Manager he could do this. He assured… _him_ he could do this.

And now the caterer wasn’t coming.

He sunk into the corner of the unlit supply closet he'd taken refuge in, the slightly open door streaming cold, fake light in through the gap.

“Now what?” Elliott asked himself weakly, running a shaky hand through his wavy locks. “F-fifty people coming in…” he hesitated, checking his watch. The gold one with the leather band, the one his boss had given him his first week here after informing him his current watch was “an embarrassment.” He sighed, watching the little exposed mechanism twitch with perfect regularity. “Thirty-five minutes. J-just great.”

His boss… Mr. Nox was going to be furious. He had to make this right, had to figure out something. He… he didn’t want Mr. Nox to be angry with him…

“Witt!”

Elliott started, standing up straight and stowing his phone into his pocket. Renee Blasey passed the darkened doorway, irritation sharpening her staccato stride. She stopped, stepped back and looked into the unlit room.

“There you are,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was already changed into her holiday party attire, a simple black dress that gave her a lovely silhouette, a straight collar giving far less away than most of the other holiday dresses Elliott had seen this evening. A delicate silver chain rested at her collar, her only adornment.

“H-hey, Ms. Blasey,” Elliott said, trying to affect an air of casual confidence. His voice cracked, instead. He really didn’t want to explain this to her. She’d been the Office Manager for years here, and she was proud of that role. Proud of helping things run smoothly without ever being noticed.

She’d been nice to him, so far. But it was clear she didn’t think he was cut out for this job.

“Where is the caterer? People are going to be arriving soon,” Renee said, concern eclipsed by irritation.

“Uh, yeah! It’s, uh, it’s under control. T-totally fine. I was just on the phone with them now and, uh… Um…” His voice trailed away, trying to grab at a lie even as he was struggling to come up with a solution. He _had_ to do this.

Renee groaned, rubbing her temple. “They aren’t coming, are they.” It wasn’t a question. She knew the situation without Elliott even having to fess up. 

“It’s fine! I can… I can put something together, just, uh, just gonna go to the store real quick and—”

Renee put her hand up and Elliott shrunk back, snapping his lips shut.

“I told him you couldn’t handle this. Just finish up the rest. I’ll take care of this.”

And she was gone.

Elliott drew in a steadying breath, but it did little to calm his nerves. Oh well… it was out of his hands now. And maybe Mr. Nox wouldn’t find out… maybe the rest of the party would go off without a hitch…

He needed to consult his list. Figure out what else needed to be done. But first… just calm down. He smoothed out his slacks, and rolled up his crisp white shirtsleeves, readjusted the floral ochre tie he’d bought special for tonight. He’d spent far too much on it but… well, he’d seen the way Mr. Nox had glared at his meager collection of department store neckties.

He’d wanted tonight to go off perfect. Time and time again he’d given Mr. Nox cause to doubt the hiring of him as his personal assistant. He couldn’t add a failed holiday party, one where all the company’s most important clients were attending, to the list of failures…

Mr. Nox would have his head, for sure.

Elliott slipped from the room and walked with bent shoulders and a quick pace down the hall to the restroom. He just needed to splash some cold water on his face, regain his composure, give himself a little pep talk, and make the rest of this party happen. 

As he tugged at the door and slipped inside, however, he realized he wouldn’t get the chance. He stopped, blinking stupidly ahead. Because standing before him, drying his hands on a fresh poinsettia-print hand towel, was Mr. Alexander Nox.

The man was a tank. Tall and broad, his stance was overflowing with the kind of confidence you only can achieve when you really do believe you are the only thing of worth in a room. Crisp, charcoal slacks grazed strong thighs, cuffs cutting perfectly above flawless leather Oxfords. A pristine white collared shirt was opened slightly at the front, an untied silk necktie draped around his neck. The perfectly tailored charcoal suit jacket hugged his broad shoulders with the kind of fit only money can buy. Brown hair slicked back with casual ease matched a crisply trimmed beard.

“It’s rude to linger in a doorway,” Nox rumbled, tossing the hand towel in the little laundry bin to the right of the sink. He slipped his hands in his pockets, lifting his chin as he surveyed the anxious young man before him.

“S-sorry, sir,” Elliott mumbled, slipping in and closing the door behind him.

“Don’t mumble,” Nox said. “Where is your jacket?”

Elliott looked down, realizing with a pang of embarrassment that he’d left it tossed on a box of printer paper down the hall.

“S-sorry, I think I… I must have left it somewhere. I’ll, um…” Elliott voice faltered as Nox stepped towards him. Like… _close_ towards him, reaching for him. Elliott froze as fingertips brushed his chest before tucking beneath his tie, lifting the fabric up, rubbing a thumb along its surface. Elliott stared up at his boss nervously, not daring to move when the man was so close.

“Better,” Nox said, letting the tie drop back into place, smoothing it with the back of his fingers, a firm pressure against Elliott’s chest. “Your taste is improving, Witt. You are growing increasingly more satisfactory to observe.”

“Oh. Uh, t-thank you, sir.”

Nox’s eyes drifted down Elliott’s form, lingering lower, humming softly at his eyes drank in the tight fit of his slacks. The gaze was uncomfortably scrutinizing, judging every curve and line of the form before him. Nox looked up once more, the hunger still lingering in those emerald eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be finalizing the celebratory preparations?” Nox asked, replacing his hands in his pockets, but not shifting back. He was so close… Elliott could smell his cologne, soft and earthy and reminiscent of tobacco.

“I… Um, well, most everything is ready, sir, just a… a little hiccup with the caterer? But it’s being… taken c-care of.”

 _Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, please don’t ask…_ Elliott begged, holding his breath as Nox’s heavy brows furrowed.

“Shall I assume it is _not_ being taken care of by you, then?” Nox queried, his eyes darkening. His presence seemed to loom even greater before him, and Elliott felt himself shifting away. His back hit the door.

“I… well I guess you could say I deligtate-degilate-d-del— I assigned it to someone else,” Elliott finished quickly, his cheeks flushing hot as the words tripped out of his mouth.

Nox chuckled without mirth. “Blasey cleaning up your mess again, Witt?”

Hot shame burned his ears. He dropped his gaze, settling it on Mr. Nox’s dark shoes. He’d hoped to keep that from his boss… hoped to salvage just a little of his pride.

But if tonight was going to be a success at all, it wasn’t going to be by his doing.

“You didn’t give her much time to fix whatever you managed to fuck up, did you?” Nox pressed, his voice light with amused derision. Elliott chanced a look up just as Nox checked his watch. “Barely half an hour until the party is set to begin. And how, exactly, have you failed me this time, Witt?”

Elliott bit his lip. No use hiding it now… “Um… there was an issue with… with the caterer. Um, sir.”

“I see. Certainly a significant failing on your part, wouldn’t you say?” Nox asked, his voice smooth and cold. He wasn’t angry, but… maybe whatever this was worse...

Elliott hung his head, scrunching his shoulders up, wishing he could melt back through the door. Expecting the worst. Expecting _you're fired. “Y-yes, sir.”_

“So. If Blasey is currently doing your job…”

Nox reached a hand for the doorknob beside Elliott. The younger man started to step away, assuming Nox meant to leave and attempting to make room for him. Instead, Nox turned the lock on the door and gave Elliott a forceful shove to the chest, slamming him back against the door. 

“W-what…?” Elliott gasped, looking down at the now locked door handle, not fully processing what Nox was doing.

“Then that means we have just under a half hour before the party begins. Tell me, Witt,” Nox began, tilting Elliott’s chin up. “Should a successful man such as myself allow his personal assistant to commit such reckless mistakes?”

Elliott’s heart stopped, quivering eyes staring up at the towering man. “N-no, sir.”

Nox tilted Elliott’s head this way and that, examining, analyzing, categorizing. “And just how should I handle such a worthless assistant?”

His hand slid back, fingertips dancing along Elliott’s jawline, weaving up into his mahogany locks. Elliott let a soft sigh escape his parted lips at the surprisingly tender touch. Suddenly, Nox tightened his fist in Elliott’s hair, jerking the young man’s head back and baring his throat.

“W-wait, Mr. Nox, what—” Elliott stammered, hands fumbling at Nox’s wrist, trying uselessly to free himself from the man’s iron grip. Nox only tugged Elliott’s hair back harsher, forcing a soft yelp from the assistant’s lips. The older man leaned into him, lips lingering over his ear, hot breath pooling over Elliott’s skin.

“I warned you when you took this job, Witt,” Nox cooed as the young man stopped struggling, his hands falling from Nox’s wrist. “Mistakes will not be tolerated. And I do believe I’ve been rather too tolerant of you, thus far. You need to be better taught. _Better trained_. And thirty minutes is plenty of time for your first lesson.”

“W...what do you mean? L-lesson?” Elliott asked, trying to raise up on his tip toes ever so slightly to release the pressure on his scalp. It did little good, Nox only tugged harder. “Ow, sir, that—”

“Do you know why I hired you, of all those to apply to this position?”

“No, sir,” Elliott whispered.

“From the moment you stepped foot in my office, I could tell you were far too eager to please, and far too weak to say no. That you would work hard to please me, do anything I asked of you. Was I wrong in that assessment?”

Elliott didn’t answer. He wanted to say yes, yes he was wrong. He wanted to say that he was the strong, confident, talented, promising young man his mother always told him he was. But he knew Nox was right. He knew he was desperate and self-conscious and longed above all else to be praised. To hear Nox tell him he did a good job.

“I didn’t fully expect you to be quite as hapless as you are, but the pretty face has thus far aided in getting past that. Perhaps that’s why I’ve been so easy on you.” Nox released his grip on Elliott’s hair, the roots still burning, and ran his hand gently down Elliott’s face, his other hand winding down his torso, settling at the small of his back. “You are rather beautiful,” Nox sighed, his lips tugging at the hint of a smile as he gazed down at Elliott’s caramel eyes, shimmering greedily at the praise he so longed for. At what felt like a tender touch from a man he’d been secretly pining for these past few months. “Perhaps later I can treat you more gently, buy you pretty things and show you off as the lovely little toy I’ve paid for. However.”

The switch in tone was immediate, a coldness settled into those eyes, a hardness on his brow. Elliott was spun around, pressed down against the cold marble vanity with a heavy _oof_. Nox wrenched his arms back, and Elliott glanced up at the mirror before them to see him whip the undone tie off his neck.

“You’ve failed me today. Put this event at risk. Imagine my embarrassment before our most loyal clients if Blasey hadn’t been here to fix your mistakes.” He wrapped the silk tie around Elliott’s wrists, making the young man wince as he tightened it roughly. “You will be punished for that. And I expect it will make you a far more competent worker. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“W-what are you going to do?” Elliott asked, eyes fixed on Nox’s reflection. Nox didn’t answer, but the hand gripping the back of Elliott’s slacks was answer enough. He tugged them down sharply, baring the smooth amber skin of Elliott’s rear. Elliott saw Nox fuss at his own belt buckle, and he winced at the snap of the leather belt as Nox pulled it from its loops. He ran its supple length between index and thumb, his eyes softening as he gazed lovingly at it. He folded it in half, gripping the ends in his large hands. And suddenly, his green eyes raised, fixing on Elliott’s reflection, eyes locking.

“Perhaps next time you will think twice before failing me, Witt.”

Elliott opened his mouth to object, to beg him to stop, to wait, but Nox pulled his arm back and before Elliott could do or say anything he felt the sting of the wide leather belt. He gasped a silent cry at the shock, his body tensing. He tugged at his binds, causing the tie to bite into his wrists.

He saw the arc of the belt and another lash, and this time he couldn’t hold back a soft whimper as his skin stung. Even as he felt his dick harden uncomfortably against the marble vanity.

Another lash, and Elliott barked a pitiful yelp, the cry echoing in the small room.

“It’s alright to cry, Elliott,” Nox cooed. The sound of his name, softly spoken, stirred something in Elliott’s chest. Nox had never called him that before…

Elliott heard the next blow before he felt it, sharp and harder than before. A thick sob shook from his chest, and he could feel his eyes start to prick with tears.

“P-please, sir. Stop. It hurts,” Elliott moaned, pressing his cheek against the cool marble, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sweet boy,” Nox sighed, reaching forward to run the backs of fingers along Elliott’s ear. “That is the point.”

Nox retreated and Elliott glanced up just in time to see Nox’s full body twisting back before swinging the belt down hard and fast. Pain exploded across his rear, his knees felt weak. He lay there on the vanity, feeling unbidden tears streaming down his face, pooling to the marble beneath him, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Nox tossed the belt to the ground, stepping back to survey his work. Elliott’s ass was heavily marked, welts and bruises already forming against his amber skin. It was truly some of Nox’s finest work; barely a few minutes together and already Elliott was so much more beautiful.

In time, he would make this body perfectly marked. He would make sure anyone who laid eyes on it knew that it was his and his alone.

“You did so well,” Nox purred, hungry to see the shaking of Elliott’s shoulders as he tried to hold back the tears that already freely flowed. He reached for Elliott, gently taking him into his arms, forcing him to stand, holding the young man’s back tightly against his chest as they faced the mirror.

Elliott’s eyes were red, already a little puffy. Nox had only pulled his assistant’s slacks down over his ass, and he could see Elliott’s semi begin to strain against the fabric and the belt that pressed it down. Nox grinned at the sight of it.

“Your tears tell a different story than your cock, boy,” he rumbled as a hand wound down to deftly unfasten the belt, his other hand pressing against Elliott’s chest, holding him firmly against him. “Did you actually enjoy that?”

 _Yes,_ Elliott thought, sickened with himself. But he shook his head, wishing he could look away, but transfixed by the image of himself and Nox in the mirror. He watched as Nox unfastened his slacks, shifting them down, revealing Elliott’s dick. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face get hot with shame. Nox’s hand left his chest, gripped his jaw.

“Look at yourself,” Nox hissed in his ear. Elliott obediently snapped his eyes open, finding himself eager to once again stare at their reflection. Nox’s fingers drifted from his jaw, playing at his lips. He pressed his middle finger into Elliott’s mouth, the young man sucking on it without needing to be asked. The rumble of satisfaction from Nox’s throat told him he’d done well.

Nox’s other hand caressed Elliott’s exposed cock, gripping it, eliciting a soft moan from the assistant.

“Such a greedy little thing,” Nox chuckled with dark amusement as he began to stroke Elliott’s cock, adding more fingers to Elliott’s mouth and tugging at his cheek. “Look at how beautiful you look, Elliott. This is why proper punishment is so important. Only five lashes and you’re already a much more suitable assistant.”

He slid his fingers from Elliott’s mouth, wrapping them with delicate force around Elliott’s neck as he tugged faster on the young man’s cock. He could feel Elliott tremble against him, could feel his knees begin to buckle as his breaths came faster and more shallow.

“T-thank you, sir,” Elliott gasped, writhing back against his boss. “I just… I want to… make you happy.”

Elliott didn’t want to like it as much as he did. But pressed up against this man, held so firmly, he could feel Nox’s heart race. Could feel Nox’s own arousal pressed against him. Nox’s fingers gripped him so perfectly, pumped him at just the right speed.

Elliott bit back his moan but failed to fully suppress it as he felt heat spread through his limbs, felt his legs stiffen, tingling in his extremities. “I… I’m close, sir!” he gasped, throwing his head back against Nox’s chest, tucking it against the man’s neck.

“Are you now…” Nox growled throatily. Elliott’s body began to shake, his mouth opened, neck muscles tightening under Nox’s fingers.

And just as Elliott was about to go over the edge, Nox stopped. Elliott let out a choked sob, shock morphing into a pitiful whine at the sudden loss. The unresolved tension in his body sent a shudder through his muscles. “S-sir, please,” Elliott gasped, trying to buck his hips into Nox’s hand.

Nox slid his hand from Elliott’s cock, wiping the pre on the young man’s slacks. “We are teaching you a lesson today, little Elliott. If you would like pleasure, then you shall have to behave better in the future.” Nox nipped gently at Elliott’s ear lobe, sucking it roughly before pulling away. “I always reward good behaviour. Do you understand?”

Elliott whined as the pleasure that had built in his gut faded, his cock twitching, longing for Nox’s hand.

“I understand, sir,” Elliott sighed shakily. “Can… can you untie me? I should… I mean, we should really get to the party.”

Nox checked his watch. There was still time. Nox turned the young man around, to face him. “Not just yet. You’ve one more lesson to learn this evening. I pay you a decent salary, do I not?”

Elliott swallowed nervously, looking up at the older man with apprehension. “Um, yes. Yes, sir, absolutely.”

“A generous salary. Wouldn’t you say?” Nox pressed.

“Very generous, yes, sir.”

“I may be a wealthy man, but I don’t spend money frivolously. This evening’s lesson, sweet little Elliott, is that I like to use the things I pay for.”

Elliott barely had time to process the words before Nox hoisted him up onto the vanity, the marble cold upon his bruised skin. He cringed, but was soon distracted as Nox tugged his pants down to his ankles, drawing Elliott’s legs upright and ducking his head between them.

Elliott tried to prop himself up on his elbows as he hung awkwardly from Nox’s neck, his legs along the man’s large chest, his ass just barely touching the vanity. The sink offered little leverage, and Elliott simply slumped back against the mirror with a pained grunt, bent awkwardly, barely able to breathe. His cock was still hard and aching, resting along his bent torso and leaking onto his once crisp white shirt. 

“I… I don’t think I’m comfortable with this, s-sir,” Elliott said softly. He gasped when something slick and cold rubbed against his hole, as Nox pressed the pad of a finger gently against him, testing him. He pushed it in a little further, stretching him.

“Your comfort is not of considerable concern to me,” Nox said with disinterest. “However. If you do very well in the coming weeks, perhaps the next time I fuck you I will keep your comfort in mind.”

A jolt shot through Elliott’s body, and he wasn’t sure if it was fear, panic, or arousal. He struggled, even as Nox forced another finger inside of him. He tried to get himself free in some way, but with his wrists bound behind him and his feet effectively bound behind Nox’s neck, he was well and thoroughly trapped. Nox chuckled softly, pushing the fingers in too quickly. Elliott grimaced at the burn, his body tightening around Nox’s fingers.

“You are welcome to cry, Elliott, if you so desire. It will not negatively affect my enjoyment of you in any way,” Nox said briskly, twisting his fingers once before pulling them back out. And then he felt Nox’s slicked tip press against Elliott’s ass.

“W-wait, please…” Elliott murmurered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, sir, I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

“Yes. You will.”

Nox’s massive hands gripped either side of Elliott’s hips, holding him steady as he rocked his own hips forward. It was slow. Gentle, even. Elliott winced as he felt himself stretch too quickly around Nox’s tip, biting his lip to distract from the burn. With a gasp the head of Nox’s cock was swallowed up, and Elliott looked up with a single squinted eye, glistening with tears, to see Nox smiling down at him with hooded eyes.

“Look how well you’re taking me. You’re performing quite adequately, my little hole,” Nox cooed, pressing himself deeper in, inching out, a slow progress that made easier the task of taking in what Elliott was quickly realizing was an impressively large cock. Even as he tried to blink away the tears, he found himself regretting that he’d never truly caught sight of it.

“S-stop…” Elliott moaned weakly, far less convincing this time. It only made Nox chuckle darkly.

Nox started snapping his hips forward with greater force, his grip painfully tight on Elliott’s hips as he tugged him back to meet every thrust. He filled him so fully, and Elliott hated to admit how much he liked that fullness. He… he just had to get through this. Just had to be still and quiet and let Nox finish. He can’t enjoy this. _Shouldn’t_ enjoy this, but… 

“You feel marvelous,” Nox rumbled, his breathing growing heavy. “It is good to know your ass, at least, is not a disappointment. Perhaps you will end up being worth the investment, Witt.”

Nox leaned forward, pressing down against Elliott, bending him more as he fucked him harder. And for a second Elliott thought he was seeing stars as Nox’s cock rammed fiercely against his prostate. He writhed as much as his bent body could manage as waves of pleasure mingled with the ever-present pain of taking every inch of Nox’s cock. He couldn’t hold back the mewling moans, weak and breathless, Nox was dragging from him with every snap of his hips.

“Nox… H-harder,” Elliott panted, to his own surprise. “You… you’re so big…”

With a growl and a final, forceful thrust, Nox buried himself into Elliott, fingers digging into the young man’s hips as he held him tightly against him. Elliott could feel Nox spilling deep inside of him, and it was all it took to send a wave of shuddering heat through his body. He felt his own cock jerk as he came without even being touched, thin white ropes streaming forward onto his chest as he moaned weakly, his body collapsing beneath Nox.

The larger man took a moment before pulling out, his heavy cock still dripping as he tugged Elliott’s legs off of himself. He grabbed Elliott’s arm and jerked him down off the vanity. Elliott’s knees hit the hard floor below with a _thud_. Elliott looked up weakly at him, his curls sticking to the sweat of his brow.

“Clean it off,” Nox demanded, stepping closer to Elliott. The young man’s eyes drifted down to the fat cock before him, then back up to Nox’s eyes.

“Sir, I’m not sure if that’s—”

Nox growled his displeasure, reaching down and hooking Elliott’s lip with his thumb, forcing the young man’s mouth open. He shoved his softening, cum-slicked cock into Elliott’s mouth. Elliott choked, tried to pull back, but Nox pressed his head firmly against his pelvis, holding him there. An attempt to struggle, but with arms still bound, Elliott had little choice but to obey.

“That’s it,” Nox purred. “Lick it clean, boy. I can’t be a mess at my own party, now can I?”

Elliott’s eyes pricked with tears as he sucked Nox’s soft cock, wincing at the taste of Nox’s cum mingling with his own insides. He could feel the tears roll down his cheek, Nox’s thumb brushing them away.

“It’s alright to cry,” Nox assured him. “I relish those tears, Elliott. They are beautiful. Now. All done? Good boy.”

Nox released Elliott’s head and he staggered back, coughing roughly, feeling a trail of saliva still stringing from his lips to the tip of Nox’s dick. The man tucked himself back into his slacks, gathered his belt and made himself presentable once more. He crouched down to unfasten his tie from Elliott’s wrists.

And then he offered a hand down to the spent, quaking form of his assistant. Elliott hesitated, but took it, legs weak as he forced himself to stand. His slacks were still pooled at his ankles, thick, hot cum dripping down his inner thigh from the load Nox left in him.

“Get dressed,” Nox demanded as he smoothed out his own tie, knotting it flawlessly at his neck. Elliott looked down at himself, his own cum splattered lewdly up along his shirt, spotted his tie rather noticeably.

“Can I… get cleaned up first? Uh, sir?” Elliott grimaced, realizing his thighs are still dripping with Nox’s cum.

“You are being punished, Witt,” Nox said, examining himself in the mirror, smoothing back his hair and dabbing his face with another fresh towel. “Your coworkers need to understand that you’ve disappointed me tonight. Besides…”

Nox turned towards him, examining him. He reached between his legs to swipe a drop of his cum from Elliott’s thigh, smearing it on the young man’s lips and pressing it onto his tongue.

“My mark on you is easily hidden. If you didn’t want it seen, perhaps you should not have cum all over yourself. If you insist on acting like such a little whore, then you at least ought to wear your work proudly.” 

Nox reached down and pulled Elliott’s slacks up, fabric rubbing harshly over the skin of Elliott’s marred ass, smearing the cum along his inner thighs. He roughly tucked in Elliott’s shirt, plucking at Elliott’s ruined tie with amusement.

“Absolutely disgusting,” he laughed harshly. “Now come along, Witt. We wouldn’t want be late for the party. I’m certain everyone is anxious to congratulate you on a job well done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @jimikatdraws


End file.
